


Feel Better

by Gellsbells



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Male Escort, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: AU Prompt Request: prostitute/client AUBetty is trying to put herself back together after a rough break up with Reggie Mantle. Veronica and Polly suggest that she 'gets her groove back' by having some fun with a male escort.





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill received via tumblr for the AU list.

Betty sat on the couch, her posture straight and stiff even in her own home. The urge to hold herself in a certain way permeated everything that she did, always. She crossed her legs before huffing in frustration and uncrossing them again. She glanced at the time on her phone again, her bottom lip caught in her teeth as the seconds were counting down. The time approaching minute by minute. She wondered if it would be too late to pull out. To cancel the whole thing. But that was not the polite thing to do.

Then again what was planned for tonight was hardly the thing a lady would do.

She crossed her legs again as her teeth continued to worry her bottom lip. A loud knock on the door disrupted her from her thoughts and worries. She got up promptly smoothing down her dress as she passed herself in a mirror stopping briefly to take in her appearance. She tucked a loose strand behind her ears. A loose bun pulled her hair away from her face. She had given up trying to tame her locks in high school. Giving up the tight, precise pony tail, her trademark away in once she reached college. She gave a nod at her own reflection before she went to the door.

_This was it, no backing out now._

Betty tried to keep her composure as she opened her door and was greeted by a dark haired man about a head taller than herself with a head of hair that she felt a sudden urge to run her fingers through. Deep blue eyes met her own and she resisted the urge to pull her lip between her teeth again, instead clenching her hands into tiny fists. He was all her fantasies materialised and waiting on her doorstep. He was wearing a suit and she couldn’t help but feel that he looked out of place in her down market apartment building. He continued to lean up against the wall next to the door frame as Betty’s eyes raked over his form. He was her type. No doubt about that. She already felt hot under the collar as he gave her a soft smile before straightening himself and offering her his hand.

“Betty Cooper?” She nodded as her hand gripped his. Feeling it being shaken as she continued to stare.

“You can call me Jughead.” Her hand stilled at the name. Veronica had already told her that they didn’t use their real names, but that felt a little too ridiculous. But she didn’t question it any further. “May I come in.” She nodded, as she released her hand from his and moved away from the doorway so that he could brush past her. She closed the door behind him taking a deep breath before she turned around.

His eyes didn’t leave her, the intensity of his stare becoming overwhelming. She averted her gaze and went back to resume her place on the couch. She took a sip of her wine hoping for a little liquid courage. She had poured a glass for him as well unsure of what exactly was proper etiquette when in it came to this specific social situation. He took the seat next to her leaving an amount of space between them that she would feel comfortable with.

“I - um - I don’t usually do things like this.” She stuttered out. It was the truth. Polly and Veronica had been the ones to convince her. That she needed to relieve some of the long pent up tension. That, and to get over Reggie Mantle. She had told them no at first. That she was fine. That she would get her groove back herself. That she didn’t need help in that area. But they continued to suggest and she had eventually caved.

Veronica had connections and promised Betty that it would be from a reputable agency. That they wouldn’t just send anyone. Veronica had used this agency herself for events and such. It was not a good look for a Lodge to turn up to a social function without someone on her arm. And it had to be the right kind of someone. Veronica had a reputation to uphold after all. She had shown Betty photos of her most recent event and the broad shouldered red head who had adorned her arm that night. Betty admitted he was handsome, but that she preferred men with dark hair. To which Veronica had squealed and quickly called the agency.

“You seem nervous.” Jughead mused as he reached for his own glass and clinked it against her own before he took a sip. The low timbre of his voice paired with his concern made Betty flush. He put his glass back down on the table and took hers gently from her hand, placing it on the table next to his own, as he turned to face her. His hand came up to her bare arm as he stroked her skin softly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Some people just talk.” His finger tips continued to trace the skin of her forearm in slow movements as she felt her body lean instinctively closer to him. “I’m not a big talker myself, but I’m a great listener.” Betty didn’t doubt that for a second.

She nodded in understanding yet the last thing that was on her mind was talking. Although admitedly she could listen to that voice for as long as he was willing to talk. But if she was honest with herself talking wasn’t what she was interested in. She had Veronica and Polly for that. Tonight she needed something else.

“I don’t want to talk,” she whispered with her heart in her throat. She had been talking for months. Maybe the girls were right? She had had enough talking. Now was the time for action. Jughead smiled at her response moving closer.

“Do you want me to make you feel better Betty?” His hand was no longer tracing patterns on her arm but had moved to the back of her neck, making a shiver pass down her spine as she squeezed her thighs together in response to his words. That was what this whole night was about wasn’t it. Having someone to help her to rediscover that part of herself.

“Yes.” She breathed out and he brought his lips to her neck running them over the soft skin he found there as she desperately tried to slow down her breathing her pulse pounding in her ears. His other hand had moved to rest on her waist pulling her closer and she eagerly obliged.

“Good.” He whispered into her ear. As she clung to his shoulders to keep herself steady. “Now you tell me if you want me to stop. You are in complete control.” She nodded again before she managed to find her voice again.

“Okay.” She murmured trying to keep her voice from breaking as he continued to place kisses along her neck. Her own fingers moved to card through his hair. Pulling gently to direct him to where she wanted him to that spot, just below, “Oh,” she mewled as he sucked at her delicate skin creating what she was sure would be a purple mark in the morning. His tongue darted out to languish the sensitive skin as she clung onto his hair.

“What do you want, Betty?” The softness of his voice seemed to envelop her.

“I - oh-” she managed as he moved to the other side of her neck as she tried to form a coherent sentence while his lips and tongue continued to lavish her neck with attention. She imagined if just kissing her neck was producing these feelings within her what his mouth, his tongue, on other parts of her body could do. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to fulfill every little fantasy that had ever crossed her mind. She wanted him hard and fast, yet also soft and painfully slow.

“Please, touch me.” His hand moved across her neck and down the middle of her shoulder blades the softness of his touch causing her to arch herself against him. He drifted down further to her waist holding her steady for a moment before he readjusted their positions.

His hand was trailing up her bare leg. She was lost in the sensation of his touch inching closer and closer while he continued to nip and kiss her neck. She raised her hips to meet his touch as his hand slipped under the smooth material of her skirt and traced the outline of her underwear. They were her favourite pair. A delicate lacy pastel blue to match her bra. She moaned as his finger traced the edge, running along the apex of her thighs as she opened her legs for him. She felt so out of her depth yet in control at the same time. He continued to tease while she moved underneath his touch trying desperately to encourage him to move his fingers to where she was aching for him.

He went to place his lips against her own as she pulled back from his reach emitting a squeak as she clasped her hand over her mouth. He paused all his actions removing his hand from beneath her skirt as he eyed her carefully.

“Sorry, I just-” She began to chew on her bottom lip turning away from him as she considered her words. “It’s probably silly.” She felt the weight of his hand on her forearm and turned back to face him.

His fingers reached out to trace along her cheek. “You’re in control remember. Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to kiss me.” He gave her a soft smile which put her at ease. “Not, uh, on my mouth, ” she clarified as a blush ran up her neck.  “It’s just.” She paused trying to think how she could tell him without it sounding like she wasn’t enjoying this. “That’s something lovers do.” He gave her a mischievous smile as he moved closer towards her again.

“I think I can manage that request.” His fingers trailed along her collarbone before slipping underneath the strap of her top. “What about here?” He asked as she nodded without hesitation. His lips skimmed the surface of her skin as his fingers continued to trail lower to brush over her covered breast as she arched into his touch. “Here?”

“Yes.” His hand moved down again to pull her top from the waistband of her skirt. She shifted against him so that he could remove her top and she resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms. He looked up at her again for confirmation and she provided a quick nod before his lips grazed the skin of her breast that was above the material of her cup of her bra. Her fingers entwined themselves again in his hair as she pulled him to her chest, letting the sensation of his lips and tongue against her skin overwhelm her.

He swept her up in his arms to carry her to her room, where he worshiped her body as she allowed herself to take the control that she so desperately needed.

He continued to take things at her pace. Asking permission which she gave in her moans and the way her body arched into his touch. He didn’t try to kiss her again respecting her request.

* * *

Betty blinked at the bright light that entered her bedroom through her window. She felt the weight and warmth of Jughead’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She allowed herself to relax in his arms.

Betty rolled over to face Jughead snuggling into his arms as she did so. She was surprised that he was still there, fully expecting him to have left long before she woke.

She replayed the events of the night before in her head. The way he had made her feel. Special and important and in control. She craved him to touch her again, but more than that she needed to feel his lips against her own.

It had been the one rule she had set herself. A way of making sure that she didn’t become lost in this fantasy. She wouldn’t kiss him, not on the lips. That was for people with real feelings and connections.

But as she looked over at him, sleeping peacefully next to her his head resting on the pillow with his hair falling over his eyes she was not sure she would be able to resist the temptation for long. Her hand moved slowly to push back the hair that had fallen over his eyes in his slumber and she stilled as he stirred.

“Hey.” His voice was deep from his sleep and she could feel a blush covering her cheeks as she felt as if she was a naughty child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey.” Betty responded. Her eyes flicking down towards his lips before averting her gaze again. She went to turn away as he caught her hand pulling her back into place as his arm fell across her waist.

“You’re beautiful.” His hand moved across her cheek softly and Betty’s eyes drifted to the clock beside her bed. Was he still on the clock?

“Bet you say that to all the girls.” She chuckled dismissing his compliment as all part of the service.

“Not all the girls.” He answered with a smile that made Betty long for it to be the truth. For this fantasy to be even a little bit real.

“Kiss me.”

“I thought.” Jughead starts to say before a finger against his lips cuts him off.

“I know what I said.” Betty placed her hand over his which rested on her cheek. “Please.” Jughead didn’t need to be asked again as he leant forward to close the short distance between them. His lips pressing gently against hers. Betty gives herself over to her wants and slides her lips against his as the kiss deepens. His fingers bury themselves in her hair as he pulls her over to lay on top of him feeling her bare skin against his own.

The kiss becomes more heated and soon leads into a repeat of their previous activities of the night before. 

* * *

The first time someone asks them how they met Betty can feel a wave of anxiousness wash over her as she struggles to come up with an appropriate answer. She is relieved when Jughead, real name apparently, puts his arm around her and pulls her closer.

“A business meeting.” He answers confidently as Betty smiles and nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to delve into the world of smut writing again but once again chickened out. If I can't bring myself to write smut where one of the characters is a male escort I don't know if I will ever will be able to... sigh.


End file.
